Trabajo
by ArasinyaT
Summary: Deidara entro recientemente a la organización de Akatsuki, sin embargo nunca pensó que tendría que hacer otros trabajillos como decía su líder. (Yaoi) Será algo como un Deidara por todos y cada capitulo constara de un Akatsuki diferente. Cap. 5: Kakuzu con Deidara. Ad: Ooc.
1. Pein

_**Hola, cada capitulo constara de un Akatsuki, será como un AkatsukixDeidara más menos.**_

* * *

Había entrado hace unas semanas a la organización de Akatsuki y pensaba que su trabajo solo sería recolectar información, asaltar aldeas, matar a otros ninjas, etc. Pero nunca pensó que tendría que hacer otros _trabajillos_ como decía su líder.

-No quiero, ni pienso hacerlo –le había dicho.

-Si lo harás –El rinnegan lo miraba amenazante. Era mejor hacerle caso, no quería morir a manos de él sin antes perfeccionar su arte.

Ahora, Deidara se encontraba camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la guarida. El líder lo había llamado como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba presente en "cuerpo" como decía, ya que usualmente su presencia constaba de un holograma.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando en que sería de su vida de no haber perdido contra Itachi… Quizá seguiría haciendo lo mismo que hacía antes, practicar el terrorismo y seguir mejorando su arte, pero tal vez entrar en Akatsuki tenía algo bueno; podía estar con ninjas de alto nivel y consideraba que todos eran artistas a su manera, además al entrar mejoro muchísimo sus habilidades en un corto tiempo y le emocionaba pensar en los avances que tendría a largo plazo. Por otro lado estar en Akatsuki era un reto y a Deidara le gustaban.

Llego hasta la puerta y tocó, _Pasa, _escucho desde adentro. La abrió lentamente y la cerro detrás suyo, solo la tenue luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación, vio la silueta oscura de su líder sentado en una silla y los brillantes ojos rinnegan observándolo atentamente al fondo de la habitación.

-Desnúdate –le ordenó.

Deidara obedeció sacándose lentamente la capa y dejándola caer secamente al piso, seguido de sus sandalias, la parte de arriba, sus pantalones y por ultimo soltando su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Todo ante la atenta mirada de su líder.

-Acércate –le dijo. Se acercó confiadamente hasta topar con él. Le agarro fuertemente los glúteos y acaricio el borde de su cintura.

-Ya sabes que hacer –Y efectivamente lo sabía. Se arrodillo ante él, le bajo la capa y entre su pantalón libero su miembro. Comenzó a darle lamidas hasta engullirlo por completo escuchando los gemidos roncos, sintiendo como movía sus caderas y su mano entre su rubia cabellera ahogándolo de vez en cuando.

Tomó a Deidara de los cabellos y lo alejo de su miembro. Después lo agarro de los brazos e hizo que se diera la vuelta quedando en _cuatro_ como le decía siempre. No tardo en penetrarlo, no lo hacía tan bruscamente como Hidan o Kakuzo, pero de igual manera le dolía y las embestidas no tardaron en tornarse más rápidas, por lo menos había ensalivado bien el miembro de manera que hacia un efecto lubricante y para su suerte El líder no demoraba mucho.

-Mm…Aah…si, si Líder –Le gustaba que le dijera así mientras tenían sexo, se sentía como una prostituta.

La ropa de él se pegaba a su espalda desnuda. Nunca lo podía ver sin ropa, se preguntaba si tenía más piercings y quizá no lo sabría. En sus encuentros nunca se sacaba la ropa, ni siquiera la capa, solo él tenía que desnudarse y siempre ante su atenta y escalofriante mirada.

Como había predicho no tardo en venirse, aunque siempre lo hacia fuera de él en su espalda o su abdomen específicamente pero nunca dentro de él y lo forma lo agradecía. Se subió los pantalones y se bajó la capa mientras Deidara buscaba sus cosas y se vestía.

-Ven a darme un beso – Deidara obediente obedeció y le dio uno en la mejilla. –Te puedes ir –Le dijo después y Deidara se marcho.


	2. Kisame

**_Perdón, siento la demora_**

* * *

**KISAME**

Las hojas de los árboles altos y frondosos se mecían al compás del viento y los pájaros en las altas ramas lucían su bello canto mientras otros revolaban el lugar batiendo sus alas de libertad. Deidara maravillado escuchaba el sonido del bosque. Se había metido en un lago que estaba entre toda esa vegetación y el agua estaba tibia asique decidió meterse, además pensó que podría divertirse un poco.

Desnudo nadaba entre las aguas con el sol en lo alto iluminando cada rincón del espeso bosque, el agua hacia que su cabello tomase vida cada vez que se sumergía en lo profundo. De un extremo a otro surcaba el lago, gozando de las tranquilas aguas que lamían deliciosamente su cuerpo con los rayos solares que atravesaban desde el cielo hasta lo más recóndito de él.

Solo estaba él, nadie más quien perturbase su paz en aquel agradable lugar… pero a veces no todo podía ser perfecto.

-Hola Dei –sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Kisame-san –se sobresaltó un poco, no se había percatado de su presencia, ni menos se dio cuenta cuando se zambullo en el agua.

Sintió su virilidad chocar contra sus glúteos. Era enorme, siempre se impresiono de su tamaño aunque era de esperárselo, no por nada era el más alto entre los Akatsukis. Recordó su primera vez con él; fue después de presentarse al líder y de que este lo tomara, no sabía que tenía que hacerlo con todos sus compañeros y la idea ya lo incomodaba demasiado… El solo hecho de que lo penetrase fue una tortura y aumento cuando se movía locamente dentro de él. Incluso días después le seguía doliendo, después de todo él era muy pequeño y Kisame demasiado grande.

-Ven, vamos a la orilla –Lo sujeto de su muñeca y lo arrastró consigo.

Rápidamente llegaron hasta ella. Deidara pudo darse cuenta de que el sol se estaba escondiendo dando paso al ocaso, las nubes se tornaron a un tono rosado a carmesí, disipándose entre los tenues rayos de sol.

Kisame lo recostó en la superficie cubierta de hierba observando su hermoso cuerpo. Por su parte Deidara miraba el gesto en el rostro de Kisame, no le gustaba nada que lo observase así y afortunadamente al rato dejo de hacerlo. Pero ahora sus ojos pasaron a ser manos, lo recorrían de un lado a otro; su pecho, sus brazos y sus largas piernas. Nada quedo exento a las inmensas manos de Kisame, quien con su nariz delineaba el esbelto cuello de Deidara, aspirando su dulce olor hasta embriagarse. Sin embargo no bastaba con eso y Kisame quería más; sustituyo su nariz por sus labios, lamiendo y besando la piel como si fuera un depredador y Deidara su víctima.

Los labios de Kisame buscaron los de Deidara desesperadamente. Los degustó hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos, hizo que Deidara abriera su boca mordiendo su labio inferior y aprovechando la oportunidad se adentró a la cálida cavidad del rubio, lamiendo y saboreando todo a su paso.

Deidara no correspondió intensamente como lo hacía Kisame, solo hacia lo necesario deseando que se alejara un poco, necesitaba respirar y ya lo estaba ahogando.

-Ahm…Dei, hace lo que solo tú puedes hacer –No se hizo de rogar, quería que esto terminase luego.

Kisame se recostó esperando a Deidara quien rápidamente se posó encima de él moviéndose circularmente sobre su miembro que chocaba contra su trasero. Viendo la cara de gozo de Kisame producida por sus movimientos, de a poco fue bajando hasta que su rostro se encontró con la palpitante erección. Saco las lenguas de sus manos y con ambas daba lamidas por toda la extensión… _Como odio esto_, pensó, no es que Kisame le cayera mal, al contrario a veces resultaba ser muy simpático, pero tener que hacerle _eso_ era diferente.

Sus manos pasaban de arriba hacia abajo junto con las _lenguas _en ella. Escuchaba los gemidos de Kisame que se entremezclaban grotescamente con el sonido húmedo de sus lenguas al lamer enérgicamente el miembro del mayor. Sumo una tercera, la de su boca aunque no quisiese hacerlo era parte de su "trabajo", para que terminara más rápido se lo metió de lleno en la boca. Las manos de Kisame empujaban la cabeza de Deidara para que succionara todo su miembro, pero no le cabía todo.

-Ahhm, así Dei…Aah –Kisame movía sus caderas vehemente sus caderas contra la boca de Deidara, dándole a saber a él que estaba a punto de terminar. En un estrepitoso sonido esparció todo su semen en la boca de Deidara que había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, detestando siempre este punto, no le gustaba que Kisame se viniese en su boca porque odiaba el sabor de su semilla, pero fingía no hacerlo.

Rápidamente Kisame lo llevo hacia el lago entre sus fuertes brazos, el agua le llegaba al mayor hasta la mitad de su pecho. Se aferró de su cintura con sus delicadas piernas y con sus brazos se sujetó del cuello del mayor. Cuando sintió el enorme pedazo de carne introduciéndose dentro de él le clavo las uñas en la espalda y lanzo un grito de dolor haciendo que Kisame sonriera por su imponente virilidad. Al menos tuvo la amabilidad de dejarlo acostumbrarse, cosa que no hacia ni Hidan ni Kakuzo, que parecían bestias en celo.

Las grandes manos de Kisame sujetaban la cintura de Deidara, marcando el ritmo de una suave embestida. El movimiento hacia que el agua ondeara a su alrededor, tornándose con mayor fuerza a medida que las embestidas aumentaban. Y Deidara no hacía más que aferrarse al cuello del mayor, esperando que aquello pronto acabase.

-Aaah…Que apretado y delicioso culo tienes Dei –Sus manos vagaban por todo el trasero de este estrujándolo suavemente.

Los movimientos se tornaron más bruscos a cada embestida demostrando la vehemencia que sentía Kisame en ese momento. Una de sus manos viajo hasta la entrepierna de Deidara, comenzando a masturbarlo. _Al menos quiere que sienta placer,_ pensaba Deidara.

No tardaron en terminar, siendo Kisame el primero de ellos, derramando su semilla dentro del menor, mezclando esta con el agua a su alrededor. Deidara se demoró un poco más, no sentía placer del acto en sí, pero había una cosa que le gustaba y era ver como sus compañeros se doblegaban de placer producto de él.

Se quedaron un rato más así regulando su respiración, sobre todo Kisame quien había disfrutado enormemente del cuerpo de Deidara, lo llevo de nuevo a la orilla y se vistió para después posar la mirada sobre el rubio quien se vestía dificultosamente ya que le incomodaba moverse.

-Siento haber sido un poco brusco, pero haces que pierda la cordura Dei...-le dijo besándole la frente. Al fin y al cabo con Kisame las cosas no eran peor y a veces resultaba ser muy comprensivo y amistoso.


	3. Sasori

**_Perdón, perdón por la demora._**

* * *

SASORI

Estaba tan exhausto que sus piernas pesaban como si de acero se tratasen y cada paso que daba era un extenso trabajo. El chakra de Deidara había bajado considerablemente, recién venia acabando una misión de rango S junto con su maestro Sasori y ahora iban de camino hacia la guarida, pero el viaje iba a ser largo y un gran camino los esperaba.

Los dos Akatsukis estaban en un país lejano, sin muchos habitantes ni grandes recursos o actividades importantes. Sin embargo el paisaje era maravilloso, una obra de arte decía Deidara. Las montañas bañadas de nieve relucían a la luz del sol, brillando como una joya que adornaba el cielo, a sus pies la hierba verde azulada crecía por todas partes y el viento por su parte hacia que se moviera de tal manera como si se tratase del movimiento del mar.

-Vamos a una posada –Sugirió Sasori viendo la agotada figura del rubio. –Debes descansar para recuperarte, no quiero que seas un estorbo después.

-Lo dices porque eres una marioneta –Bufó exhausto.

Cuando llego a la habitación tenía unas ganas enormes de tirarse y dormir un buen rato, pero antes tomo una ducha para sacarse toda la suciedad y sentirse fresco nuevamente. Al terminar se sentía tan cansado que solo se vistió con una bata y salió del baño para acostarse con el suelto pelo mojado y sin importarle la mirada insistente de su maestro.

Cerró sus ojos y el sueño lo llevo hasta las profundidades de su inconsciente.

Sentía húmedo en sus pies, _arcilla, _pensó. Vagamente vagaba por un angosto y largo lugar, pocamente iluminado, donde estatuas y figuras sin forma definida se alzaban interminables hacia el cielo. Siguió caminando lentamente, porque la arcilla se le pegaba a los pies y no lo dejaban avanzar como si quisiese convertirlo en una estatua, _no,_ se decía, no podía permitirse quedarse ahí eternamente. El arte es efímero y también lo era él, tenía que seguir avanzando a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le llevara, seguiría sus ideales hasta el fin.

Siguió caminando mientras veía las terroríficas figuras a sus lados, a veces tenían una posición extraña, como si quisiesen atraparlo y eso aumentaba a medida que seguía su camino. Pronto la situación se tornó más brusca, grandes pedazos de aquellas estatuas y figuras caían a sus pies, querían aplastarlo sin embargo no se dejaría vencer y corrió como nunca. Hasta que algo le llamo la atención y pareció que todo a su alrededor se había detenido, una pequeña luz a lo lejos fue creciendo hasta dejarlo casi ciego, entonces se percató de una presencia hacia el frente, veía algo rojo, y luego todo lo que había a sus lados se rompió como pedazos de cristales.

Deidara se sobresaltó de su sueño, algo frío pasaba por sus piernas y en la parte interna de sus muslos, emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa.

-Shh, tranquilo mi pequeño tu maestro quiere hacerte una clase –Le dijo Sasori a su oído. Deidara se relajó estirando sus piernas, viendo que nada extraño pasaba ya que la situación era normal para él.

Sasori sin ninguna vestimenta estaba sobre el menor observándolo detenidamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Deidara se incomodó un momento por la perversa mirada de su maestro, pero pronto reacciono y dibujo una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que le encantaban a Sasori. Este último fue a sentarse en una silla al frente de la cama de Deidara y cruzo sus piernas esperando.

Deidara noto que todavía estaba oscuro y que su pelo ya se había secado. Se incorporó sentándose en medio de la cama con la vista fija en su maestro, de a poco fue deslizando sensualmente su bata por los hombros dejando su torso descubierto.

-Mmh… sigue pequeño, te ayudare a quitarte esa ropa para ver tu despampanante cuerpecito –De su estómago salió un cable enrollado amarrándolo de manos en su espalda, mientras el arpón cortaba su ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Déjame ver tu trasero –Le hizo una seña para que se diera vuelta, dejando su voluptuosidad alzado ante la vista de Sasori.

El pelirrojo acarició con sus manos de madera los glúteos ajenos, manoseándolo por todos los rincones, poniendo de vez en cuando uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada que a la vez generaba gemidos agudos por parte de Deidara y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el culpable se estos.

Un cable menos grueso y ajeno al proveniente del cuerpo de Sasori aprisiono las muñecas de Deidara juntándolas nuevamente. El otro que venía de Sasori pasaba por su cuerpo apretando ocasionalmente sus muslos, brazos y cuello.

-Ven a darme una mamada –Ordeno tajante sentado en esa silla. Con sus artificiales manos desato el nudo en sus muñecas para que usase sus lenguas.

La virilidad de Sasori seguía intacta, no se había mutilado esas partes y como decía en ciertas ocasiones el placer era parte de la vida de un artista. Deidara al verla podía sentir la vibrante y palpitante en busca de atención, dirigió una mirada a su maestro y comenzó a jugar con ella

Sus lenguas bailando por todo esa extensión, recorriendo cada lugar entre mordidas lamidas y pequeñas succiones, y Deidara con su boca engullendo toda la carne. Hicieron que Sasori sucumbiera ante un placer inaudito.

-Date la vuelta pequeño –Al menos esta vez Sasori estaba amable. Había veces en las que lo trataba mal y lo lastimaba mucho físicamente cuando se entusiasmaba de más, debido a sus "_sesiones_".

De pronto se encontró en la cama y con su trasero siendo profanado por Sasori, quien comenzó a penetrarlo más hondo cada vez más, más fuerte y más salvaje. Al menos su sudor no se pegaba al de él pero tampoco le gustaba el frio de la madera quien lo aprisionaba entre fuertes brazos producto de ese material.

Y Sasori siguió y siguió estocando a Deidara, haciendo que alzase más su trasero con sus manos para después llevar una a la brillante cabellera de Deidara tironeándolo hacia él, diciendo palabras sucias y obscenas al oído del más joven.

-Aaaahm, si,si Danna, Ay Danna –Repetía Deidara intensamente sabiendo que eso le encantaba y excitaba de sobremanera a su maestro

Con brutalidad Sasori dio las últimas estocadas, la más fuerte y con efervescencia libero su semilla al interior de su alumno. Al recomponerse, Sasori se dirigió nuevamente hacia aquella silla dejando al pequeño rubio sobre la cama.

-Tócate –dijo. Deidara obedeció, odiaba que lo obligase a masturbarse, sentía tanta vergüenza pero su mente vago y realizo su tarea ante la atenta mirada del otro.

* * *

El amanecer ya había comenzado cuando Deidara y Sasori se alejaban de la posada para seguir su camino de vuelta hacia la guarida de Akatsuki. Para su suerte, al cabo de unas horas ya llegaron, en parte gracias al jutsu de Deidara quien en su gigantesco pájaro pudieron transportarse.

-Hola rubiecita –Era Hidan, quien estaba en la entrada con su guadaña y su torso descubierto, dirigiéndose como seductoramente hacia Deidara.

-Cállate Hidan, estoy cansado. Después nos vemos –Dijo enojado.

-Está bien, necesitas prepararte para mi –Sonrió de medio lado y desapareció ante su vista.

-Que desagradable –pronuncio Sasori, no muy a gusto de que Deidara tuviese que estar cerca de Hidan. –Bien, descansa. Estaré por cualquier cosa.

Soló ahora soltó un audible suspiro y se dirigió pesadamente con los pies arrastrando a su habitación. Ahí podría tener un momento de paz.


	4. Hidan

**_Gracias, gracias por sus reviews y mil perdón por la demora, pero aquí esta un nuevo capi. _**

**Advertencia:**** Sadomasoquismo (un poquito)**

* * *

**HIDAN**

El roce de las sabanas y el blando soporte que daba el colchón a su cuerpo generaban un placer para Deidara. Pero tenía que levantarse y así lo hizo, además se recuperaba fácilmente y en parte gracias a su rebosante juventud, contando con sus cortos 16 años. Una flor que apenas comenzaba a brotar de su botón.

Acabando de bañarse, se vistió rápidamente para poder pasar por algo de comer y luego ir a descansar y practicar su preciado arte.

-Hola –Saludo generalmente a todos los presentes de que estaban ahí, entre ellos; Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame.

-Entro mi deliciosa putita –Expulsó Hidan mientras se acercaba apresuradamente donde estaba para tomarlo aprisionadamente por la cintura.

-No es tuyo Hidan. –Reclamó Sasori fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Basta Hidan, no molestes a Deidara –Kakuzu quiso interceder antes de que los dos se pusieran a discutir.

-Ven a comer Dei –Kisame ofreció un asiento junto a él y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió hacia donde le ofrecieron.

-Jum, nos vemos más rato Dei-chan –Se despidió Hidan y se fue junto a Kakuzo. Quedaron solamente Kisame y Sasori con él.

-Yo también me largo. Estaré con mis marionetas –Deidara no se dio cuenta cuando se fue, lo único que estaba en su mente era la comida que estaba al frente de él, comiéndose todo lo que había ahí ya que el apetito que tenía era demasiado grande.

-Parece que no habías comido hace mucho –Se fijó Kisame, quien observo todos los movimientos del rubio. Le limpio la boca con una servilleta y en un acto rápido puso sus labios a poca distancia de los de Deidara.

-N-no –Trataba de apartar su boca, no quería hacer nada todavía, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

-Em, está bien. No te obligare –Se levantó de su asiento y beso la frente de Deidara. –Nos vemos.

Deidara suspiro aliviado. Camino lentamente por la guarida hasta encontrar la salida, hizo los sellos y todo lo correspondiente para salir y respirar el aire puro nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones de vitalidad y frescura.

Fue hasta un claro al que siempre iba cada vez que podía, solo era él y la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Podía practicar su arte y sus jutsus libremente, sin nadie quien lo interrumpiese, a veces incluso llegaban a tener tanta tranquilidad que podía tomar una siesta o pasársela horas meditando.

Creó nuevas figuras de aves, insectos y otros de su propia imaginación; los hizo estallar viendo las chispas y el humo disiparse a por el cielo. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

Siguió su camino devuelta a la guarida, silenciosamente. Llego hasta su baño para sacarse la suciedad de encima, el polvo se le pegaba a la ropa y también a su cabello. Recorrió su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón y lavó su cabello cuidadosamente como siempre lo hacía, luego de terminar, secó su cuerpo y después con sus finos dedos desenredo su cabello. Dejó su cabello suelto a medio a secar y se vistió con la ropa en la que había llegado hace unos dos meses aproximadamente.

Su estomagó lanzó un gruñido, tenía mucha hambre, recién se había percatado de que solo había comido en la mañana y después solo se comió unas manzanas que habían en el bosque. Ahora tendría que dirigirse hacia el comedor, no quería que Hidan lo viese pero de todos modos tendría que ir.

Cuando llego estaban solamente Hidan y Kakuzo.

-Dei-chan vienes por tu papi? –Dijo Hidan burlescamente.

-Vengo a comer idiota –Le replico sirviéndose comida.

-Ya Hidan, déjalo un rato. Que coma –Hablo Kakuzo viendo que su compañero quería seguir molestándolo. Deidara le mando una mirada de agradecimiento. Comió silenciosamente aunque un poco molesto porque Hidan se había puesto al lado suyo invadiendo su espacio personal.

Termino y fue a lavar lo que había ensuciado, atrás suyo estaba Hidan impaciente esperando a que Deidara acabara de una vez por todas.

-Bien, ya terminaste. Vamos a mi habitación –llevándolo a rastras hasta ella.

De un portazo Hidan cerró la puerta tras de suyo. Deidara tragó saliva a ver aquellos "instrumentos" que le gustaban a él.

-Dei-chan –Lo llamó melosamente. –Ponte estos –Dijo mientras le tendía un traje. Deidara se lo quito de un tirón y fue a cambiarse al baño.

Rodo sus ojos al ver el traje que esta vez le tocaba usar, Hidan era un maldito fetichista pensaba Deidara mientras se desnudaba y se ponía _eso_, que consistía de medias de un tono celeste pastel con encaje en el tope y unos pequeños lazos celestes adornando, todo esto le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su muslo y tenía que sostenerla con las ligas del mismo color que el lazo, y que a su vez se conectaba con unos calzones de los mismos tonos y con el mismo encaje en los bordes, además tenía que ponerse unos tacones celestes más brillantes y de gran taco.

Eso era lo único que tapaba su cuerpo ya que su torso estaba desnudo a no ser por su cuello que estaba adornado con otro lazo, _Ese idiota piensa que soy un gato. _Su cabello suelto a su espalda, peinado al medio y dejando ver esos dos zafiros que tenía como ojos.

Deidara inspecciono su aspecto una vez más, maldijo a Hidan nuevamente y salió del baño.

-Me encanta lo que veo –Dijo Hidan después de quedarse con la boca abierta ante la imagen de Deidara, se acercó sigilosamente a él y le dio un piñizco en sus nalgas.

Hidan estaba sin su capa y con su torso igual de descubierto, Deidara pudo notar la erección que tenía este en sus pantalones. –Mira lo que me provocas –Le había dicho señalando su entrepierna.

Deidara alejo sus ojos de él sin prestarle mucha atención para ver las cadenas, correas y látigos que colgaban en una pared. Hidan percibió donde había dirigido su mirada y sonrió.

-Nos divertiremos mucho. –Se acercó a Deidara y le puso una especie de correa fina en la boca, como si fuese un bozal, después amarro sus manos por la espalda con otras correas más gruesas, y por ultimó en su cuello le colocó una correa con una cadena, quitándole el lazo que anteriormente tenía, _Ahora cree que soy un perro,_ pensó mientras Hidan tiraba de la cadena obligándolo a echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando su espalda pegada al pecho del mayor.

Dio vuelta su cara, pero sin cambiar su posición y lo beso violentamente, devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos y saboreándolos, introduciendo desesperadamente su lengua en él. Deidara sentía que se ahogaba, Hidan resultaba ser muy brusco, pero afortunadamente después de un rato se quedó sin aire y Deidara pudo respirar.

De repente lo había tirado a la cama viendo como Hidan saco una fusta que tenía colgada en la pared. Le sonrió a Deidara y se arrodillo detrás de él.

-Me encanta tu trasero –Lo tomo entre sus manos apretujándolo –Es lo mejor que he visto –decía mientras lo lengüeteaba y mordía suavemente.

Sacó su fusta y se propino a darle un golpe en el trasero, Deidara grito bajito pero esas correas no lo dejaron salir al exterior y sonó como algo lejano. Hidan pasó a propinarle otros golpes, esta vez llenando la habitación de ese particular sonido que daba el cuero contra la piel desnuda y las sordas quejas por parte de Deidara quien trataba de arrastrase sin mucho éxito para estar fuera del alcance de su abusador. Realmente odiaba eso, detestaba cuando Hidan se ponía sádico…

-Tranquilo Dei-chan, ya acabe –Acariciaba sus nalgas, que estaban rojas por los golpes anterior –Me sacas de quicio –Posaba sus labios en ellas, besándolas.

Deidara se estaba tranquilizando pero de pronto Hidan lo tomo de la cadena en su cuello, lo alzo e hizo que quedara al frente de él, sentado. Hidan le soltó la fina correa de la boca y lo beso bruscamente, mordiendo su labio en el proceso y haciendo que un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliera.

-Apetitoso –Sentenció tomando a Deidara del rostro y rápidamente se sacó lo que tenía de ropa dejando ver toda su desnudes a Deidara.

-Lubrícalo –Ordenó tomando y meneando vulgarmente su miembro ante el rostro de Deidara.

Primero comenzó a pasar su lengua por los testículos, llevándolo a su boca de vez en cuando, para después comenzar en la base del pene, hasta la punta, generando el goce de Hidan, quien se sentía en la dicha por la experta lengua que sabía dónde hacerlo delirar. Acariciaba sus rubios cabellos incitándolo a seguir más y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Deidara se lo metió de lleno en la boca. De a poco se lo metía y sacaba, para después hacerlo más rápido y Hidan a su vez enloquecía, haciendo presión en la cabeza de Deidara para que fuese aún más rápido.

-Aaaahh… Jashin… Que rico boquita tienes, pero aún no quiero correrme –Tiró nuevamente de la cadena haciendo que Deidara cayese de espalda. –Te daré placer…

Hidan rompió los calzones de Deidara y atacó su miembro, engulléndolo por completo, comenzando un suave vaivén y después uno más veloz.

-Aaamm... –gemía Deidara, aunque no era porque Hidan le gustase, sino que a veces podía darle una pizca de placer y si no demostraba ningún gesto "gratificante" sufriría de su furia y ya se había hartado de tener tantas peleas con él.

Sin embargo Hidan se separó de él y le desato las manos por un momento para después cambiarlas a unas esposas, encadenando sus manos cruzadas a la cabecera de la cama.

-Ahora viene lo mejor –Alzó su trasero para lamer su entrada y tratar de meter su lengua ahí.

Cambio su lengua por sus dedos tratando de ensanchar aquella estrecha entrada y cuando cumplió su cometido de una sola estocada se introdujo al interior de Deidara, quien grito ante la repentina intromisión.

-Shh tranquilo Dei-chan –Le decía Hidan mientras lamia su cuello y clavaba sus dientes dejando marcas rojas que después se convertirían en moretones.

Lo tenía sujeto de sus piernas que se estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había comenzado un pequeño vaivén, que se tornaba más rápido al transcurso del tiempo. Hidan recorría sus desgarrando las medias que tenía puesta y generando que aquellos odiosos tacones se cayesen.

Pero se tornó más brusco y Hidan arañaba el interior de los muslos de Deidara haciendo que se abriese más a él, quería sentirlo más cerca. Aquella estreches lo volvía loco y quería sentirlo más y más, tanto que no noto los rasguños y los moretones que estaba ocasionando en Deidara, y cómo las patas de la cama se habían rompido ante su creciente entusiasmo.

Cada vez se ponía más salvaje, una capa de sudor cubría a ambos, sobre todo a Hidan que se movía vehementemente al interior de Deidara, y este último lo único que quería era que aquello acabase de una vez por toda aunque sentía una especia de placer, pero su piel ardía por los rasguños de Hidan y su entrada no daba más ante ese prominente miembro.

Hidan había pasado a masturbarlo, queriendo producirle placer…De pronto en aun aullido llamando a su Dios, había terminado en el interior de Deidara y unos segundos después Deidara

-Eso fue excelente –Hidan trataba de regularizar su respiración. Se había desplomado arriba de Deidara.

-Hidan –Lo llamó Deidara moviendo sus manos que aún estaban amarradas.

-Ah, eso ¿Seguro que no quieres otra ronda? –Sonrió de lado.

-No, desátame –Se obtuso y Hidan lo soltó. Movió sus muñecas un poco lastimadas y se sacó la correa que aún tenía en el cuello.

Estaba por dirigirse al año a buscar sus cosas pero Hidan lo intercepto en el camino y lo arrojó al suelo. Por suerte se apoyó con sus muñecas antes de que su cara se estampara contra el suelo.

-Creo que me dieron ganas de otra sesión –Le dijo Hidan en un susurro al oído.

-No, yo no quiero más –Sintió la erección de Hidan pegarse a su trasero –Imbécil.

-Sí que lo harás –Iba a penetrarlo pero Deidara repentinamente se dio vuelta y con toda su fuerza le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara.

-Jódete –Le dijo por último y alcanzo a buscar sus pertenencias antes de que Hidan pudiera se parara del suelo.

Por el camino se vistió rápidamente con su yukata, las sandalias y esos pantalones cortos que llevaba. Sintió alguien correr a su espalda y supuso que era Hidan, asique apresuro el paso.

Iba a entrar a su habitación pero una mano lo jaló.

-Ya te dije que no quiero más –Encaró al sujeto. -¿Itachi? –pregunto confundido.

-Hidan está molesto, viene para acá –le dijo. Y luego Hidan hizo acto de su presencia, que solo vestía su pantalón.

-Ven acá Deidara –Trató de tomar su brazo pero Itachi lo detuvo con su mano. –No te metas Uchiha –se molestó, aún con un deje de miedo que inspiraba Itachi a cualquiera que se le enfrentara.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Llegó Sasori enojado -¿Qué le hiciste a Deidara? –Vio los moretones y rasguños que tenía este último.

-Nada que te incumba estúpida marioneta –escupió sus palabras.

-Hidan basta de hacer escandalo –Había llegado Kakuzu antes de que comenzase una pelea. –Desperdicias el tiempo peleando, no seas infantil. –Y el mencionado solo le reclamó algo inentendible y se fue junto a Kakuzo, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Sasori, pero evitando cuidadosamente encontrarse con la de Itachi.

-D-dei –Sasori no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que el portazo de Deidara dejo sus palabras en el aire.

-Quiere estar solo –Fue lo último que dijo Itachi antes de desaparecer. Sasori lo miro extraño pero también se fue, quizá era mejor dejar a Deidara solo en su propia compañía, ya tenía mucho con el bastardo de Hidan pensaba.

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: Kakuzu**_

_**Aún nose si hacer a Konan xd, porque no tengo idea de como hacerlo y no me tinca mucho, asique noée. Y también a Zetzu, como no es muy humano, más bien es como una planta también se me haría raro pero alguna cosa chica inventare. :D**_


	5. Kakuzu

**_Mil perdones por la demora, de verdad han sido días y días muy ocupados. Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, disfruten :D_**

* * *

**KAKUZU**

Tres días habían pasado desde la "inconveniencia" que había tenido con Hidan, por un lado este no se le había acercado directamente, aunque sus miradas lascivas hacia él seguían y eran más que notorias. Sin embargo el transcurso de los días fue rápido, aun no tenía ninguna misión que realizar asique se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su entrenamiento y por suerte sus compañeros no lo habían molestado pidiéndole favores.

— ¡Deidara escúchame! Mocoso —Sasori trataba de llamar su atención debido a que el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en crear unas figuras de arcilla como para ponerle atención.

-Sí, Sasori no Danna –Esta vez le hizo caso para que después lo dejase seguir con sus figuras.

-Te dije que iría a una aldea cercana por un espía que tengo por allí — Decía de espaldas y metiéndose dentro de su marioneta Hiruko. —Volveré pronto — Escucho decir antes de que entrara de lleno dentro del objeto de madera y lo vio desaparecer por la entrada hasta perderle de vista.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero pronto quiso ir a su habitación a descansar, no alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando Kisame lo interrumpió posando sus enormes manos en la cintura de Deidara y después llevar una hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

—Quisiera estar un rato contigo —Susurró a su oído —Pero el líder esta acá y quiere verte — De pronto se alejó no sin antes acariciar con su nariz la mejilla del rubio con deseo y una mezcla de lujuria.

—Gracias Kisame-san —Se zafó del agarre. Sin darse cuenta este lo tomo de los hombros y lo besó demandante, ahogando sus palabras en la necesidad de estar con el rubio se apodero de sus labios.

—Yo…Me están esperando. El líder… —Deidara apresuro su paso hasta donde debía estar Pein, no quería tener una ronda con Kisame y agradeció la excusa.

Fijo su camino y tan pronto como llego se adentró a la habitación que ocupaba Pein las raras veces que hacia acto de su presencia. No tuvo que tocar la puerta, estaba semi abierta y al parecer ya lo estaba esperando. Pein le indicó una silla de madera que estaba al frente suyo y Deidara se sentó en ella, esperando a lo que su líder le quisiese decir.

— ¿Para qué me quería? —Deidara ya sentado quiso romper el silencio, ya que no le había dirigido la voz y solo lo miraba.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, me enteré de lo que pasó con Hidan, lo lamento. —Carraspeó —Y de paso quería verte unos minutos. –Dicho esto se acercó a donde estaba sentado Deidara y le acaricio un muslo sobre la ropa.

—Quisiera estar un momento contigo — Lamio el lóbulo de su oído — Lamentablemente tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender asique tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión —Aspiro el adictivo olor que emanaba de su cuello y le permitió retirarse.

Deidara no le vio sentido al llamado de su líder, en ocasiones los actos de Kisame, de Pein o cualquier otro no tenían mucha lógica para él y no los llegaba a comprender. Pero de todos modos no le dio importancia y fue a habitación donde se dirigía de que el líder lo llamase. Al llegar a ella recordó que no tenía armas, las que le habían quedado ya estaban inútiles, no se podía hacer buen uso de ellas y aunque no necesitara mucho de las armas, estas seguían siendo imprescindibles. Y la única persona con quien podía conseguirlas era con… Kakuzu.

El tesorero de Akatsuki era un tipo duro, no mostraba muchas emociones, era como Itachi en ese sentido, pero en ciertas ocasiones explotaba una ira irracional generando el caos en su entorno. Y aprendió la lección cuando fue su primera vez con él; Estaban todos los Akatsukis reunidos en la cueva cuando Kakuzu sin decirle absolutamente nada lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró a su habitación, ni siquiera se tomó un minuto cuando lo aventó a la cama, se puso por detrás de él y de un tirón le bajo los pantalones y le subía la capa cuando Deidara reacciono al notar que Kakuzo trataba de penetrarlo, asique enfadado giro sobre sí y en un impulso mordió y golpeo a Kakuzo para tratar de liberarse. Afortunadamente logro evadir la represalia del moreno e inmediatamente los demás acudieron a su ayuda.

Llamó suavemente a Kakuzu esperando que este estuviese disponible y no contando dinero o haciendo cuentas. Afortunadamente la puerta se abrió dejandolo ver en la entrada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto a Deidara a secas. Dejándolo pasar al interior.

—Necesito — Dijo seguro mirándole a los ojos — Armas.

—Está bien, por lo menos no andas pidiendo dinero como el idiota de Hidan, pero debes ser más cuidadoso —Su voz estaba más ronca — Cuestan dinero y no hay que desperdiciarlo — Le paso una pequeña caja de metal que contenían algunos kunai y shurikens.

—Adiós — Agarro la caja y fue hasta la entrada pero Kakuzu lo detuvo, le quito la caja de las manos y la coloco en una repisa que estaba a su lado.

—Me debes el favorcito Deidara — Lo tomo de ambas muñecas forzando su agarre.

— ¿A sí? —Encaró una ceja — ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? — Acerco su rostro al de Kakuzo encarándolo y provocándolo.

—Es tu deber — Le respondió tirándolo contra la cama.

Deidara se dejó hacer, cuanto más rápido acabara mejor para él. De cierto modo a estas situaciones podía verles algo positivo; ver a los demás doblegarse de placer por causa él. Se sentía poderoso y superior, ver como su acompañante del momento se inmiscuía entre los recónditos más profundos del instinto animal, los cuales incluso parecían débiles ante él y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Kakuzu desvestía lentamente el menudo cuerpo de Deidara, dejándolo completamente desnudo y sus cabellos dorados esparramados por las sabanas, tocaba y apretujaba suavemente la sedosa piel del más joven. Se deleitaba con la vista que le otorgaba Deidara; su piel de un bronceado suave, sus labios rosados como sus mejillas, sus ojos de océano mirándolo fijamente y su cabello de sol. Generaba que cualquiera cayera a sus pies y quisiese tenerlo, poseerlo y hacerlo suyo, y Kakuzu como ningún otro podía resistirse a él.

El mayor aun vestido estaba sentado en la cama, Deidara tomo su oportunidad y gateo hasta él moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, hipnotizando a Kakuzu, se acercó más y luego se incorporó en sus rodillas y de a poco fue quitándole la máscara, después la capa, hasta que Kakuzu desesperado por la lentitud se quitó rápidamente todas las prendas que lo cubrían.

Los labios de Deidara fueron capturados por la sedienta boca de Kakuzu, quien sin ninguna delicadez recorría con su lengua la boca del rubio mientras aprisionaba sus cuerpos generando una fricción en su miembro que lo llenaba de deseo. Desesperado y en busca de más quiso preparar a Deidara para lo que venía, haciendo que este ultimó se pusiera boca abajo con su trasero alzado.

Las manos morenas ascendieron por las piernas de Deidara hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde Kakuzu los tocaba sin escrúpulo para luego separarlos un poco dejando ver aquella rosada entrada de la que pronto se vio invadida por la lengua de Kakuzo, el cual lo lamia con mucha gula.

—Que rico, Dei — Dijo Kakuzo al tiempo que ponía tres dedos en la boca de Deidara —Chúpalos.

Deidara obedeció y llevo los tres dígitos a su boca empapándolos completo con su saliva, que cuando los saco ocasiono un sonido húmedo. Kakuzu dio una lamida a la entrada de Deidara e introdujo el primer dedo, produciendo un gemido por parte de Deidara, el cual quería provocar a Kakuzo y viendo como este lanzo un gruñido de satisfacción sonrió para sus adentros. Los otros dedos no se hicieron esperar y pronto se introdujeron en el interior del rubio y pasaron a tomar acción cuando Kakuzu los metía y sacaba, simulando pequeñas embestidas, provocando según él creía un gran goce en Deidara quien gemía por más.

Kakuzo quien ya no aguantaba su creciente y palpitante erección sacó sus dedos y dio unas últimas lamidas a la entrada de Deidara para posicionarse a lo que venía. El rubio se aferró a las sabanas esperando la intromisión del otro ya que este solía ser muy brusco y su hombría no era para nada pequeña, pero sorprendentemente Kakuzu le dio vuelta y lo puso encima de él.

—Muévete como una perra — Apretó los muslos de Deidara que devolvió un sonoro gemido. Le demostraría que no se dejaba dominar ni siquiera en la cama se decía Deidara

Deidara llevo sus manos hasta la virilidad del moreno, y mirándolo fijamente se lo introdujo de una sola estocada. Un sonoro gemido proveniente de Kakuzu que se asemejaba más a un gruñido retumbo toda la habitación al se sentía extasiado en la estrechez y calidez del rubio, este por su lado sonreía con satisfacción, llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Kakuzu, se inclinó un poco hacía él y con el apoyo de sus manos se autopenetró.

Kakuzu estaba en la gloria; Deidara había comenzado sutiles movimientos apresando su miembro en cada arremetida, moviendo sus caderas y sus muslos para un mayor impulso. Pronto, las embestidas fluyeron con mayor rapidez y profundidad.

—Aaah…eres una…mm…delicia…Deidara. —Kakuzu sentía grandes oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una increíble lujuria azotando todos sus sentidos — Que apretadito… mh… culo tienes.

—Mm… Kakuzu-san… Aaah —Fingía Deidara — Quiero que me des duro hm. —Ya estaba cansado de tener que autoembestirse y actuar.

—Como desees —De un brusco movimiento Kakuzu situó a Deidara debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a embestirlo con vehemencia, sujetando las delgadas y tersas piernas en su cintura para un mayor alcance.

Las embestidas siguieron su curso. Kakuzu azotaba en el interior de Deidara como una bestia y la presa en este caso se rebatía entre el dolor y el orgullo, del que casi nada le quedaba asique opto por aguantarse dejando que su mente fuese a otro lugar.

Sin embargo lo quejidos que había dado Deidara se hicieron audibles y Kakuzu se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Al parecer no te gusta esto —Lo obligo a alzar su barbilla y le apretó las mejillas — Quizá te guste que te dé más duro hasta partirte en dos.

Deidara horrorizado vio como Kakuzu ponía sus piernas en sus hombros ocasionando una mayor facilidad de penetración que dieron al paso arremetidas más intensas y hondas dentro de él, el cual. Deidara solo imploraba y gritaba ante el terror que le producía las acciones del moreno, además del dolor y las heridas que le causaba.

Luego una de las manos del moreno viajo hasta el cuello de Deidara y con su fuerza lo asfixiaba de vez en cuando mientras que el rubio sentía que no podía más y se quebró al momento en que Kakuzu se derramaba en su interior profanando su cuerpo y también su espíritu.

— ¡Basta! — Grito entre sollozos y lágrimas que recorrían como ríos en sus mejillas. Kakuzu ya lo había soltado de su agarre y se asombró un poco por la actitud del otro aunque no lo demostró demasiado. — Me cansé.

Agarró sus pertenencias como pudo y con el dolor de su cuerpo se vistió y se marchó de esa habitación, siguiendo el camino hasta a la suya propia. Se encerró y se desnudó al paso para ir al cuarto del baño y limpiarse la suciedad que sentía en ese momento, notaba las marcas rojizas de su cuerpo, sobre todo las de su cuello además de la sangre que venía de su ano y corría pegajosa por sus muslos.

Se sumergió en el chorro del agua de la ducha y dejo que llevara la suciedad cuando sintió que otro líquido bañaba su rostro pero no eran más que sus lágrimas, entonces ahogo un profundo suspiro y los gimoteos salieron a la superficie. Dejó su cuerpo caer y trato de regular su respiración, a la vez que trataba de que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran como el agua que llevaba la suciedad de un alma corrompida.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Deidara ya había terminado de limpiarse, se sentía más tranquilo pero aún le pesaba la situación. Cuando iba a meterse a la cama sintió que lo llamaban, un escalofrío azotó su columna pensando que se podría tratar de Kakuzu pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de Sasori.

—Mocoso, ábreme —Llamó Sasori, el rubio se acercó y le abrió la puerta a su maestro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Danna? — Dejo al pelirrojo entrar al lugar y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba en su cama y encaraba una ceja en modo de cuestionamiento.

—No creas que no escuche tu llanto. Dime ¿Sucedió algo? ¿El maldito de Kakuzu te hizo daño? — Se acercó al rubio y se sentó junto a él.

—N-no pasa nada —Contestó tembloroso. Pero Sasori ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No te creo, pero no te obligare a decir nada — Posó una mano en la rodilla de Deidara. — Como tú maestro y compañero me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias Danna —Dijo Deidara en un susurro.

—Venía a informarte que mañana tenemos una misión. Nos iremos en la mañana. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

Deidara ya se había acostado en la cama y cerrado los ojos cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, se giró y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Itachi.

—Hm —Se sobresaltó el rubio.

—Tranquilo Deidara, solo vine a dejarte esto. —Era la caja de armas que le había dado Kakuzu y se le olvido en la habitación de este.

Itachi dejo el objeto en una mesita de noche y volvió su mirada a las marcas que tenía Deidara en su cuello, el rubio podría jurar que Itachi frunció el ceño pero no podía ver bien por la oscuridad. Por su lado Itachi tocó con sus dedos las marcas rojizas que podía ver en Deidara, cuando este último derramo una lagrima que viajo hasta la mano de Itachi y él por su parte sintió la cálida lagrima que escapo de los ojos del rubio y delineo el cuello de Deidara pasando por su mejillas hasta su ojo limpiando la lagrima, y por ultimo con su pulgar acaricio la mejilla de Deidara antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Deidara por su lado se sonrojo y trato de olvidar la situación y todo lo que había acontecido en este día, esperando que la mañana siguiente fuese mejor y su mente se pudiese despejar del dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón.

**KAKUZU**

Tres días habían pasado desde la "inconveniencia" que había tenido con Hidan, por un lado este no se le había acercado directamente, aunque sus miradas lascivas hacia él seguían y eran más que notorias. Sin embargo el transcurso de los días fue rápido, aun no tenía ninguna misión que realizar asique se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su entrenamiento y por suerte sus compañeros no lo habían molestado pidiéndole favores.

— ¡Deidara escúchame! Mocoso —Sasori trataba de llamar su atención debido a que el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en crear unas figuras de arcilla como para ponerle atención.

-Sí, Sasori no Danna –Esta vez le hizo caso para que después lo dejase seguir con sus figuras.

-Te dije que iría a una aldea cercana por un espía que tengo por allí — Decía de espaldas y metiéndose dentro de su marioneta Hiruko. —Volveré pronto — Escucho decir antes de que entrara de lleno dentro del objeto de madera y lo vio desaparecer por la entrada hasta perderle de vista.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero pronto quiso ir a su habitación a descansar, no alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando Kisame lo interrumpió posando sus enormes manos en la cintura de Deidara y después llevar una hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

—Quisiera estar un rato contigo —Susurró a su oído —Pero el líder esta acá y quiere verte — De pronto se alejó no sin antes acariciar con su nariz la mejilla del rubio con deseo y una mezcla de lujuria.

—Gracias Kisame-san —Se zafó del agarre. Sin darse cuenta este lo tomo de los hombros y lo besó demandante, ahogando sus palabras en la necesidad de estar con el rubio se apodero de sus labios.

—Yo…Me están esperando. El líder… —Deidara apresuro su paso hasta donde debía estar Pein, no quería tener una ronda con Kisame y agradeció la excusa.

Fijo su camino y tan pronto como llego se adentró a la habitación que ocupaba Pein las raras veces que hacia acto de su presencia. No tuvo que tocar la puerta, estaba semi abierta y al parecer ya lo estaba esperando. Pein le indicó una silla de madera que estaba al frente suyo y Deidara se sentó en ella, esperando a lo que su líder le quisiese decir.

— ¿Para qué me quería? —Deidara ya sentado quiso romper el silencio, ya que no le había dirigido la voz y solo lo miraba.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, me enteré de lo que pasó con Hidan, lo lamento. —Carraspeó —Y de paso quería verte unos minutos. –Dicho esto se acercó a donde estaba sentado Deidara y le acaricio un muslo sobre la ropa.

—Quisiera estar un momento contigo — Lamio el lóbulo de su oído — Lamentablemente tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender asique tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión —Aspiro el adictivo olor que emanaba de su cuello y le permitió retirarse.

Deidara no le vio sentido al llamado de su líder, en ocasiones los actos de Kisame, de Pein o cualquier otro no tenían mucha lógica para él y no los llegaba a comprender. Pero de todos modos no le dio importancia y fue a habitación donde se dirigía de que el líder lo llamase. Al llegar a ella recordó que no tenía armas, las que le habían quedado ya estaban inútiles, no se podía hacer buen uso de ellas y aunque no necesitara mucho de las armas, estas seguían siendo imprescindibles. Y la única persona con quien podía conseguirlas era con… Kakuzu.

El tesorero de Akatsuki era un tipo duro, no mostraba muchas emociones, era como Itachi en ese sentido, pero en ciertas ocasiones explotaba una ira irracional generando el caos en su entorno. Y aprendió la lección cuando fue su primera vez con él; Estaban todos los Akatsukis reunidos en la cueva cuando Kakuzu sin decirle absolutamente nada lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró a su habitación, ni siquiera se tomó un minuto cuando lo aventó a la cama, se puso por detrás de él y de un tirón le bajo los pantalones y le subía la capa cuando Deidara reacciono al notar que Kakuzo trataba de penetrarlo, asique enfadado giro sobre sí y en un impulso mordió y golpeo a Kakuzo para tratar de liberarse. Afortunadamente logro evadir la represalia del moreno e inmediatamente los demás acudieron a su ayuda.

Llamó suavemente a Kakuzu esperando que este estuviese disponible y no contando dinero o haciendo cuentas. Afortunadamente la puerta se abrió dejandolo ver en la entrada.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto a Deidara a secas. Dejándolo pasar al interior.

—Necesito — Dijo seguro mirándole a los ojos — Armas.

—Está bien, por lo menos no andas pidiendo dinero como el idiota de Hidan, pero debes ser más cuidadoso —Su voz estaba más ronca — Cuestan dinero y no hay que desperdiciarlo — Le paso una pequeña caja de metal que contenían algunos kunai y shurikens.

—Adiós — Agarro la caja y fue hasta la entrada pero Kakuzu lo detuvo, le quito la caja de las manos y la coloco en una repisa que estaba a su lado.

—Me debes el favorcito Deidara — Lo tomo de ambas muñecas forzando su agarre.

— ¿A sí? —Encaró una ceja — ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? — Acerco su rostro al de Kakuzo encarándolo y provocándolo.

—Es tu deber — Le respondió tirándolo contra la cama.

Deidara se dejó hacer, cuanto más rápido acabara mejor para él. De cierto modo a estas situaciones podía verles algo positivo; ver a los demás doblegarse de placer por causa él. Se sentía poderoso y superior, ver como su acompañante del momento se inmiscuía entre los recónditos más profundos del instinto animal, los cuales incluso parecían débiles ante él y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Kakuzu desvestía lentamente el menudo cuerpo de Deidara, dejándolo completamente desnudo y sus cabellos dorados esparramados por las sabanas, tocaba y apretujaba suavemente la sedosa piel del más joven. Se deleitaba con la vista que le otorgaba Deidara; su piel de un bronceado suave, sus labios rosados como sus mejillas, sus ojos de océano mirándolo fijamente y su cabello de sol. Generaba que cualquiera cayera a sus pies y quisiese tenerlo, poseerlo y hacerlo suyo, y Kakuzu como ningún otro podía resistirse a él.

El mayor aun vestido estaba sentado en la cama, Deidara tomo su oportunidad y gateo hasta él moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, hipnotizando a Kakuzu, se acercó más y luego se incorporó en sus rodillas y de a poco fue quitándole la máscara, después la capa, hasta que Kakuzu desesperado por la lentitud se quitó rápidamente todas las prendas que lo cubrían.

Los labios de Deidara fueron capturados por la sedienta boca de Kakuzu, quien sin ninguna delicadez recorría con su lengua la boca del rubio mientras aprisionaba sus cuerpos generando una fricción en su miembro que lo llenaba de deseo. Desesperado y en busca de más quiso preparar a Deidara para lo que venía, haciendo que este ultimó se pusiera boca abajo con su trasero alzado.

Las manos morenas ascendieron por las piernas de Deidara hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde Kakuzu los tocaba sin escrúpulo para luego separarlos un poco dejando ver aquella rosada entrada de la que pronto se vio invadida por la lengua de Kakuzo, el cual lo lamia con mucha gula.

—Que rico, Dei — Dijo Kakuzo al tiempo que ponía tres dedos en la boca de Deidara —Chúpalos.

Deidara obedeció y llevo los tres dígitos a su boca empapándolos completo con su saliva, que cuando los saco ocasiono un sonido húmedo. Kakuzu dio una lamida a la entrada de Deidara e introdujo el primer dedo, produciendo un gemido por parte de Deidara, el cual quería provocar a Kakuzo y viendo como este lanzo un gruñido de satisfacción sonrió para sus adentros. Los otros dedos no se hicieron esperar y pronto se introdujeron en el interior del rubio y pasaron a tomar acción cuando Kakuzu los metía y sacaba, simulando pequeñas embestidas, provocando según él creía un gran goce en Deidara quien gemía por más.

Kakuzo quien ya no aguantaba su creciente y palpitante erección sacó sus dedos y dio unas últimas lamidas a la entrada de Deidara para posicionarse a lo que venía. El rubio se aferró a las sabanas esperando la intromisión del otro ya que este solía ser muy brusco y su hombría no era para nada pequeña, pero sorprendentemente Kakuzu le dio vuelta y lo puso encima de él.

—Muévete como una perra — Apretó los muslos de Deidara que devolvió un sonoro gemido. Le demostraría que no se dejaba dominar ni siquiera en la cama se decía Deidara

Deidara llevo sus manos hasta la virilidad del moreno, y mirándolo fijamente se lo introdujo de una sola estocada. Un sonoro gemido proveniente de Kakuzu que se asemejaba más a un gruñido retumbo toda la habitación al se sentía extasiado en la estrechez y calidez del rubio, este por su lado sonreía con satisfacción, llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Kakuzu, se inclinó un poco hacía él y con el apoyo de sus manos se autopenetró.

Kakuzu estaba en la gloria; Deidara había comenzado sutiles movimientos apresando su miembro en cada arremetida, moviendo sus caderas y sus muslos para un mayor impulso. Pronto, las embestidas fluyeron con mayor rapidez y profundidad.

—Aaah…eres una…mm…delicia…Deidara. —Kakuzu sentía grandes oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo y una increíble lujuria azotando todos sus sentidos — Que apretadito… mh… culo tienes.

—Mm… Kakuzu-san… Aaah —Fingía Deidara — Quiero que me des duro hm. —Ya estaba cansado de tener que autoembestirse y actuar.

—Como desees —De un brusco movimiento Kakuzu situó a Deidara debajo de su cuerpo y comenzó a embestirlo con vehemencia, sujetando las delgadas y tersas piernas en su cintura para un mayor alcance.

Las embestidas siguieron su curso. Kakuzu azotaba en el interior de Deidara como una bestia y la presa en este caso se rebatía entre el dolor y el orgullo, del que casi nada le quedaba asique opto por aguantarse dejando que su mente fuese a otro lugar.

Sin embargo lo quejidos que había dado Deidara se hicieron audibles y Kakuzu se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Al parecer no te gusta esto —Lo obligo a alzar su barbilla y le apretó las mejillas — Quizá te guste que te dé más duro hasta partirte en dos.

Deidara horrorizado vio como Kakuzu ponía sus piernas en sus hombros ocasionando una mayor facilidad de penetración que dieron al paso arremetidas más intensas y hondas dentro de él, el cual. Deidara solo imploraba y gritaba ante el terror que le producía las acciones del moreno, además del dolor y las heridas que le causaba.

Luego una de las manos del moreno viajo hasta el cuello de Deidara y con su fuerza lo asfixiaba de vez en cuando mientras que el rubio sentía que no podía más y se quebró al momento en que Kakuzu se derramaba en su interior profanando su cuerpo y también su espíritu.

— ¡Basta! — Grito entre sollozos y lágrimas que recorrían como ríos en sus mejillas. Kakuzu ya lo había soltado de su agarre y se asombró un poco por la actitud del otro aunque no lo demostró demasiado. — Me cansé.

Agarró sus pertenencias como pudo y con el dolor de su cuerpo se vistió y se marchó de esa habitación, siguiendo el camino hasta a la suya propia. Se encerró y se desnudó al paso para ir al cuarto del baño y limpiarse la suciedad que sentía en ese momento, notaba las marcas rojizas de su cuerpo, sobre todo las de su cuello además de la sangre que venía de su ano y corría pegajosa por sus muslos.

Se sumergió en el chorro del agua de la ducha y dejo que llevara la suciedad cuando sintió que otro líquido bañaba su rostro pero no eran más que sus lágrimas, entonces ahogo un profundo suspiro y los gimoteos salieron a la superficie. Dejó su cuerpo caer y trato de regular su respiración, a la vez que trataba de que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran como el agua que llevaba la suciedad de un alma corrompida.

* * *

Deidara ya había terminado de limpiarse, se sentía más tranquilo pero aún le pesaba la situación. Cuando iba a meterse a la cama sintió que lo llamaban, un escalofrío azotó su columna pensando que se podría tratar de Kakuzu pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de Sasori.

—Mocoso, ábreme —Llamó Sasori, el rubio se acercó y le abrió la puerta a su maestro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Danna? — Dejo al pelirrojo entrar al lugar y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba en su cama y encaraba una ceja en modo de cuestionamiento.

—No creas que no escuche tu llanto. Dime ¿Sucedió algo? ¿El maldito de Kakuzu te hizo daño? — Se acercó al rubio y se sentó junto a él.

—N-no pasa nada —Contestó tembloroso. Pero Sasori ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No te creo, pero no te obligare a decir nada — Posó una mano en la rodilla de Deidara. — Como tú maestro y compañero me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias Danna —Dijo Deidara en un susurro.

—Venía a informarte que mañana tenemos una misión. Nos iremos en la mañana. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

Deidara ya se había acostado en la cama y cerrado los ojos cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, se giró y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Itachi.

—Hm —Se sobresaltó el rubio.

—Tranquilo Deidara, solo vine a dejarte esto. —Era la caja de armas que le había dado Kakuzu y se le olvido en la habitación de este.

Itachi dejo el objeto en una mesita de noche y volvió su mirada a las marcas que tenía Deidara en su cuello, el rubio podría jurar que Itachi frunció el ceño pero no podía ver bien por la oscuridad. Por su lado Itachi tocó con sus dedos las marcas rojizas que podía ver en Deidara, cuando este último derramo una lagrima que viajo hasta la mano de Itachi y él por su parte sintió la cálida lagrima que escapo de los ojos del rubio y delineo el cuello de Deidara pasando por su mejillas hasta su ojo limpiando la lagrima, y por ultimo con su pulgar acaricio la mejilla de Deidara antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Deidara por su lado se sonrojo y trato de olvidar la situación y todo lo que había acontecido en este día, esperando que la mañana siguiente fuese mejor y su mente se pudiese despejar del dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

_**Eeeh, no se a quien pondré en el próximo capitulo pero lo más posible es que ponga a Zetzu y a Konan (un poco, como una cosa transfuga jajaasd). **_


End file.
